The present invention relates to the field of signal transmission for a telephone or a telephone system, and more particularly to responsive to the continuation, cessation, or absence of an incoming audio signal to send a text message.
The use of the telephone line for the exchange of voice and data has increased exponentially. The development of communication requires continuous updates of the phone system to integrate the latest technologies with the greater availability of networks and to satisfy the users' expectation of faster connection speeds and higher reliability.
One example of communicating between telephones is by sending text messages between phones as an easy and effective way of exchanging information. A phone call requires the instantiation and the use of a dedicated line between the caller and receiver nodes even if the conversations are very short.
For short communications you can send messages such as, short messaging service (SMS), which allows one to avoid phone calls, but sending messages does not always ensure that the message reaches its destination in a reasonable amount of time. For example, when the SMS queues of the system are very long, which can cause a message delivery delay. In addition, the phone itself might not be able to send text messages.
An alternative system for fast communication because of the limited configuration of the phone, the unresponsive state of the messaging system or the phone line overloads.